A Second Chance To Love You
by kaminx
Summary: Almost a thousand years have passed since the Dana Burn disaster. Iason has been reincarnated and has his personal task of finding his reincarnated Riki and returning to the place of their death to pick up the pieces and start a new life together to give their restless souls closure and a new beginning. Will Iason find his reincarnated Riki? Or was he the only one reincarnated? AU
1. The Struggles Of The Heart: Part One

Chapter One

 _The Struggles Of The Heart: Part One  
_

 _—_

 _I've had the same nightmare my whole life. There is a young man about twenty, tanned skin, black eyes and dark hair in it. The nightmare starts out with me tracing my hands along the skin with a white gloved hand, a silver and blue ornate ring on my hand. I'm always whispering something about the boy being my pet, and the boy always seems so beautifully defiant to the idea. His dark eyes glare up at me as he says I'm no ones bitch; it's magnificent how he refuses me despite his bodily responses. I feel such a ground affection for this boy, even though he clearly does not reciprocate._

 _The nightmare cuts to a scene of the boy and I making love on some white silky sheets. I'm thrusting into his body while his fingers fumble with my long blonde hair. Only when he's climaxing do his hands grip onto me, with need for support rather than passion. Such a mesmerizing and stubborn mongrel of mine._

 _Finally, we are surrounded by flames, rubble, blue lightning and a suffocating heat and smoke. My legs are severed, mechanical bones and wires sticking out unnaturally where my legs covered in white slacks used to be. I watch in pure amazement and shock as the boy comes through the rubble and fire, coming back to me. He curls up next to me, resting his head against me. At last, he is mine; heart not just body._

 _But I wish it hasn't ended there. I wanted us to live everyday as what we finally became the day we died. I wanted us to show others that our relationship had blossomed into something incredible._

 _The last thought that I wished was that one day we would be reunited._

 _I love you, Riki._

—

"Riki!" he gasped, sitting upright in his bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why is it always that dream?"

It was reoccurring, constant, endless. Everyday his thoughts were plagued with his past life. He had been a man known as Iason Mink, a Blondie, an android on the planet of Amoï. The man in his dreams was his pet, Riki. The defiant mongrel who he had stolen from the Slums and had blemished his name. Not that it stopped him.

After having the dream, he had done some research and sure enough found the ancient article buried deep within the digital library. He and his pet had perished in an unforeseen accident after a place on Amoï called Dana Burn had caught fire and had explosives in it.

That was one thousand years ago next year.

He was turning twenty five next year, and he had all of his intentions set on going to Amoï to retrace his past life. It felt as if it were necessary. He had to return to the place where his restless soul had been trapped before being shoved into another body.

It frightened him at how he looked exactly like the man from that time. Everything down to his blue eyes to his blonde hair he always felt compelled to let grow. All that had changed was last name. He was Iason McKinley now. But he still had ever bit of Iason Mink trapped within him.

Even his thoughts were that of his past life. He always seemed to have endless information at his fingertips, which he had never learned. He just knew it.

Everything about him seemed to be a human carbon copy of the android who he once was.

His only hope was that somewhere, there was a Riki who was the same as him. And he desperately hoped to be reunited with him and perhaps have him join him on his return to his past life to see if the pain of what haunted him could be somehow remedied.

He glanced over at his alarm clock, the date indicating that it was midnight. It was his twenty fourth birthday today.

The year to find his beloved had just begun.

—

"Good morning, dear," Jules smiled, softly embracing him as he walked past her. "Happy birthday." She pulled a small gift from her bright red traditional dress outfit's hidden pocket. "This is solely from me, so don't let anyone else see."

Iason smiled softly down at the small women with beautiful deep blue eyes and pale blonde hair. "Thank you, Mother."

Jules gave him a small nod. "Go see your Father, he wants to wish you a happy birthday as well."

"Will do," he answered, slipping the gift into his pocket and approached the secluded room where his Father was expecting to hold a meeting soon. "Father?" he called, tapping the digital communication system screen. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Enter."

Iason watched the doors slid open and stepped inside, bowing slightly. "Good morning, Father."

"Good morning, my Son," Kaiden grinned. "Happy twenty fourth birthday."

"Thank you," he answered softly.

"Well?" the blonde and light blue eyed man inquired. "What are your plans?"

"My plans?" Iason repeated.

Kaiden smiled. "Don't play dumb, boy. You and I both know that as tradition states, every twenty four year old male on Atrora must go on the journey to find themselves before they can become a true man."

Iason chuckled. "You still believe in that ancient folktale?"

"Don't mock me, Iason," Kaiden scolded. "I am sending you whether you wish to or not. Our family lives by traditions despite being in the advanced ages, and you shall not ruin the plan."

"I would not dream of it, Father," Iason assured. "I plan on going today to begin my journey."

"Good." Kaiden nodded, pushing a small present forward. "You have my blessings and wishes of safety upon you." He stared straight into Iason's eyes. "Return when you have become a true man."

—

Iason sighed, packing the last of his bag up along with his two presents. When he had recalled his past life and had learned of the tradition on Atrora of each young man going on a journey at age twenty four to find the true meaning of life and their partner, he did not think of it as a mere coincidence that his birthday matched up with the timeline from the disaster on Amoï so perfectly. Usually a man from Atrora took at the minimum a year to find himself as the tradition stated, and it was all to convenient that his twenty fifth birthday or his first year in finding his meaning matched up with the thousand year anniversary of the disaster.

Everything matched up too perfectly to be a mere whim.

Iason paused. "A whim?" he repeated to himself, the familiarity of the word rolling off his tongue smoothly. What else had been a whim? The sudden pop up of his pet's face in his mind answered that. "Ah...yes." He remembered now. He had met his pet on a mere whim—one that changed his life and stayed with him forever, clearly.

Lifting his bag, he slung it over his bag and descended to the bottom floor. After bidding farewell to his parents, he exited his home and looked up to the sun that shone down on his face so brightly. He reached out his hand, spreading his fingers out wide before making a fist and continuing his way down the busy road towards his vehicle.

Soon he hoped to be walking under the sun with his beloved. Reunited again after such a long length of time apart.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	2. The Struggles Of The Heart: Part Two

Chapter Two

 _The Struggles Of The Heart: Part Two_

—

Iason parked his vehicle in the shady looking area, peering around to ensure he was alone before he got out. He pressed the button on his scanner remote, effectively locking the car with his thumbprint.

He saw the entrance to the underground building, scanning his access card in the slot to have to door slide open for him.

Upon his arrival, a man sitting at a desk in the center of the room looked up and nodded at him. "You must be Iason McKinley," the brunette smiled, gesturing for him to have a seat. "I am Gunther, we spoke on the holophone briefly about you wishing to find someone?"

Iason sat down, pulling a holoscreen out from his messenger bag that was slung on his shoulder. "I am unsure of his last name, but his first name is Riki or something similar. He looks like this."

Gunther examined the screen. "Is this a picture from a news article?"

"Yes," he answered. "This might sound absurd, but the man I am searching for looks approximately like this man."

"Not at all, it will be a valuable help," Gunther dismissed. "I'll run this through my system and see if it matches anyone." He glanced back at Iason. "If I may be so blunt, are you that Iason McKinley? The son of Kaiden McKinley, the leader of the Atrora Syndicate, are you?"

Iason smiled wryly. "I am indeed."

Gunther stiffened a bit. "I...I'll have the results ready for you as soon as I can."

—

Iason projected the image of Riki from his holoscreen onto the ceiling of his temporary living space. He reached out to the image, wishing that it would come to life and he would be reunited with his beloved. "Oh Riki, where in this galaxy are you?"

He seemed to recall having someone similar to Gunther at his command while he was in power on Amoï, what was that young man's name? Katze. That was it! The redhead who had once been his Furniture before he dispatched him to his true profession of controlling his business in the underworld on his behalf.

Not having what he once did at his disposal was a tad irritating. But he was in an oddly similar role in this life, except he would walk in his Father's steps and beyond instead of carving his own path. With his Father's help, he could gain access to anything he needed. But he preferred to take care of his own issues, using only the basics of what his Father had given him to gain what he wanted. His status was already recognized, but not officially as he had not come to power. He did have a fair amount of power, but not compared to if he was the ruler of the Atrorian Syndicate, the second largest and most powerful after the Amoïan Syndicate, which he had once ruled.

It was definitely not a coincidence that he had a link to his past life even in his profession. The more research he did, the more connections he found and more clear it became that a thousand years was enough time to have passed and that he was slowly being directed back to Amoï.

Everything was falling into place. He just now needed his Riki and everything would be complete.

—

Gunther copied the results onto Iason's holoscreen. "You're in for a long search, my friend." He tapped the screen. "Twenty seven close resemblance possibilities, eight different planets. Five vague resemblances, three different planets. And six of the men are unknown in various locations. You could be searching for years to locate them."

"Years I do not have," Iason shook his head. "A year I do have."

"Then you'd better get started," Gunther suggested. "It'll take you time to get transported to each planet, let alone finding each individual."

Iason slid the holoscreen into his bag. "Then I'll take my leave now." He threw a wad of fresh bills onto the desk. "Thank you for your assistance."

Gunther stared, wide eyed at the was of bills. It wasn't especially uncommon to find money in bill form in the advanced society, but to see that many together was definitely impressive nonetheless. "My pleasure."

—

Iason stepped forward, showing his identification and then went through the security scanner before he went straight to his private shuttle. He couldn't be bothered with public transportation, as he had a long list of people to find and time was of the essence.

He entered into his room, setting his belongings in their place and then carried his holoscreen to the captain. "Head for Juyter immediately. Take the fastest route you are able to."

"Yes, my Lord."

Iason watched the coordinates be punched in and accepted and then headed back to his living quarters to lay down. Just the thought of having to track down all of these men without depending on systems his father had set in place was daunting. He was definitely limited as he was now. But nonetheless was he determined to find Riki, wherever he was and live the life they weren't able to when they finally accepted their love for one another.

—

Iason stepped out of the shuttle and onto the tarmac, carrying his belongings with him as he headed straight through the spaceport and to the vehicle that was awaiting to escort him. This planet did not possess high flying vehicles such as Amoï and Atrora did, but rather lower flying ones that hovered due to an opposing magnetic track below. Juyter did however possess the finest high speed skyrails, which were highly praised and adapted by Amoï and other planets.

"Take me to this address," Iason commanded, handing the screen over to the driver to examine and copy the coordinates. "And make it quick."

The driver immediately routed out the path to the address and gunned it, forcing his way through the traffic and arriving at a middle class neighborhood. He pulled up to a fairly decent home, and Iason stepped out of the vehicle.

Iason had wondered how he would know it was Riki, but he supposed if it didn't look like him and he didn't feel the same as he did while with Riki, then it wasn't.

He knocked on the door, and was greeted with a taller man with dark hair and muddy brown eyes. "Can I help you, Sir?"

"Are you Ritcher?" Iason inquired, looking the man up and down and immediately knowing this man was not Riki. He didn't look like him, and he didn't have the connection he did with Riki. He just _knew_ when Riki was nearby.

"I am, who are you?"

"My name is Iason." He watched, hoping for some vague recognition if this man was some partially different reincarnation of Riki, but none occurred. "I apologize, I have the wrong address. Excuse me."

Ritcher watched as Iason turned, walking away in confusion then shrugged.

Iason slipped back into the vehicle, crossing off the first person and then instructing the driver to take him to the skyrail station, as the next possibility with six hours away. He feared this would be a very troublesome task. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if his love was alive somewhere, if he remembered him, if he was searching for him too. Iason felt his dejected heart grow heavy in his chest as the driver headed out for the next stop.

—

He threw his bags back onto his private portal, assigning the next planet of destination to his driver. The two possibilities on this planet had been located and denied. It had taken the entire day just to locate the second one and when he did he was disappointed. Finding Riki was going to be a horrid task if he had so many look a likes.

Iason had to see them to verify if they were indeed Riki with a slight abnormal appearance or not. It seemed like a waste of time to search for someone who wasn't even remotely who he wanted.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot. To get his hopes up. To have the possibility of a quicker reunion ripped away left guilt eating at his insides.

What if every moment he was away Riki was suffering? What if he was about to die because he wasn't there to protect him?

Or worse.

What if Riki hadn't remembered his past life? What if he married and had a family? Would he be able to accept that?

Iason felt his stomach churn and his chest grow tight at the thought of Riki prospering without him. He would have no right to pull Riki back into his arms if he had a better life. He pressed a hand to his chest, trying to soothe his internal turmoil and distressed heart.

He could only hope it was not too late to have a proper second chance with his beloved Riki.

 **—**

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Fighting A Losing Battle Against Time

Chapter Three

 _Fighting A Losing Battle Against Time  
_

 _—_

 _"Why me?" Riki screamed, the terror within him from the surprise encounter thick in his voice. "Why me? There are hundreds that would willingly fall at your feet! Why the fuck did you choose me?"_

 _Iason felt his body move closer to the trembling mongrel, pushing him nearer to the wall. "You are mine, Riki. I treasure the way you have always defied me, yet responded to me with such passionate reactions. It fills me to the brim with pleasure every time you look at me with those dark eyes, filled with rebellion. I love every single thing you do, Riki." The words fell from his mouth, forming a twisted web of affection and distaste that snared the mongrel into a numbing stillness._

 _Oh, Riki, Iason whispered internally, watching his petrified mongrel from some secluded place within his memory's body and feeling his heart ache._

 _Riki backed into the wall, but was swiftly caught by him. His glove fell to the floor with a single elegant move and his bare hand wrapped around the back of the tanned neck. "Be still," Iason whispered. "Yes, just like that..." His other hand trailed along the smooth skin revealed by the opening in the robe. Beneath his fingertips he could feel the thundering heartbeat of his pet and smirked slightly._

 _Stop this, Iason pleaded, his chest tightening._ _I don't want to see this. He's terrified of me.  
_

 _"You are mine," Iason whispered chillingly, sliding the ring onto the now erect penis of his mongrel. He did it in such a fashion as if Riki were a dog, and he had just caught the runaway and was triumphantly claiming him once again with a collar. "You belong to me..."_

 _—_

Iason sat up abruptly just as Riki moaned, his heart racing. He rested his hand on his chest, trying to find a way to calm himself. Riki's moan pierced his mind with such a chilling vividness that he swore the boy was in the room with him, but all he saw was darkness. "Haa...haa..." he panted, then glanced down and saw his arousal poking up against the sheets. He took a deep breath then grasped onto his erection skillfully and began to stroke himself with quick, accustomed strokes as he recalled the memory of his beloved wearing the revealing robe. "Oh...Riki..." he moaned, bringing himself to his peak rapidly and shooting his semen up his abdomen to avoid dirtying the sheets.

With a sigh, he wiped off his essence from his stomach and then laid his head back down against the pillows. His mind was rampant with memories of his beloved; his seductiveness, rebellion, and even gentleness. Though Iason had not experienced many of his past memories, he could feel and remember bits and pieces. That was what he was desperately clinging to until he found his precious loved one.

 _—_

Iason threw his bag aggressively into his hotel room, thoroughly disappointed once again. His list was dwindling down in size and his results were lacking in number. He was down to fifteen on his large list, three on the next one and with the reluctant power of his Father, there were two left on the unknown list. It was almost three months into the search and that scared Iason. If it took him two months to find twenty one possibilities and he still had twenty more to go, would he make it in time? He almost spent one full week trying to locate one of the possibilities, as he was out and about. What if the other twenty were just as hard or harder to locate?

And getting to each planet! That in itself was a time killer, as each planet did have a fair amount of distance in between them, no matter how fast the shuttle went. And then on top of that, he had to add in the possibility of needing to be with Riki for as much time as needed to gain his trust and forgiveness _—_ if that didn't exist. On top of traveling to Amoï, which was bloody far away from the other planets as it was the furthest in the galaxy!

"I'm losing time," Iason sighed deeply.

There was also the nagging fear, the constant fear that Riki wouldn't remember him. If he didn't remember him, how long would it take until he did? What if Riki never remembered him at all? Would that be for the best? That would give them the ability to start anew completely. But then only Iason would wish to go to Dana Burn and the whole plan would hold no meaning for the both of them together.

He stripped off his clothing and laid down in his bed, hoping that tomorrow he could find the last possibility on this planet and hurry to the next one.

 _—_

 _"Gahhh!" Riki screamed, grasping onto his crotch in agony. "Hurts! St—stop!"_

 _"I'm demonstrating the level of punishment of the D-type ring," Iason dismissed, watching his pet tremble in agony while strangled cries left the convulsing throat. "This is how much control I have over you, Riki. Never forget this. I can reduce you to this state with a simple tap of my fingertips." He watched as Riki tried to mask his agony with hatred. "You can bark at me all you wish, but should you ever bite...this is what you can expect. Do you understand?"_

 _Riki managed a nod, his body still spasming in pain._

 _"Now spread your legs," Iason commanded and watched as the mongrel attempted to open his legs, but the ring had tightened his muscles painfully and he was unable to. "Do not make me repeat myself, Riki," he warned in a low whisper. "Spread your legs, now." Trying again, Riki finally managed to awkwardly part them somewhat, his body still throbbing and stiff with the pain from the ring. "Wider. Yes, good boy."_

 _Riki trembled in a mixture of pain and fear as he finally exposed himself, watching as the blonde reached out and stroked his fingertips over the ring several times. He could tell that the man was filled with pleasure with the pain he had delivered and even more satisfied with the new accessory that was around his flaccid penis. But all Riki was filled with was dread._

 _—_

Iason walked down the sidewalk, holding up the tablet and comparing the housing numbers to the one listed for the possibility. Luck was not with him, as it had taken two days to locate the secluded area on the busy planet and to make matters worse, the houses were all identical. Not a _single_ thing was different about any of the appearances. Even the blades of grass were the same in count and height. The _only_ difference was the number that branded the home.

"A3145," Iason breathed, finally locating the home. He hurried down the sidewalk and wasted no time pressing the communication button to notify the inhabitants of his presence.

A women opened the door and Iason felt as if his heart were being squeezed in someone's fist. "Yes?" she softly inquired. "May I help you?"

Iason then noticed her eyes were red from crying, and she was wearing almost a ceremonial black outfit for mourning the loss of someone. He chose his next words carefully to avoid distressing the young women. "Pardon my intrusion, but does this man live here?" He held up the tablet with a picture of the possibility and watched the women's face crumble with grief. Iason felt his chest tighten and his whole body was engulfed in fear. No. It couldn't be.

She covered her mouth for a moment, sniffling and then slowly looked up to Iason. "I am sorry," she whispered. "That is my husband, and he passed away suddenly yesterday from a heart attack."

He stood there, petrified with fear for a long moment before speaking softly and slowly in a mechanical way. "My condolences. I am very sorry for...burdening you with my visit," he apologized, his throat constricting. "I was unaware of his passing. I have been searching for someone and your husband had a similar appearance." He felt himself slipping into a numbed state of fear. "Excuse me." He turned and hurried to his waiting vehicle and ordered the driver to take him to his shuttle immediately, leaving the women to grieve in the doorway.

—

A wave of severe nausea overtook him as the fear that Riki had died pummeled his brain. "Uuug," Iason moaned, leaning over the toilet and draining everything from his stomach. He leaned back, gritting his teeth as he clutched onto the side of his head, grasping his fingers in his hair in frustration. " _Please_ ," he whispered painfully. "Please, please, let that not be him."

He chanted his prayer for several moments, before pulling himself off of the bathroom floor. He rinsed his mouth, wiped off his face and washed his hands and then proceeded to his room. It would take four days to reach the next planet and who knew how long it would take to find the next set of possibilities?

So far, Iason was certain of one thing and one thing only. He was fighting a losing battle against time.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Iason's Whim

A/N: Please enjoy and review. I'll be cowering in the corner biting my nails. _  
_

Chapter Four

 _Iason's Whim  
_

 _—_

He was at a loss. Not only was he down to just one on his main list, he also was down to almost four months left.

Iason wearily pressed the communication button and waited for the door to open. A moment passed and there was nothing, so he pressed it again. Finally the door slid open and Iason felt his heart shatter as it was not Riki.

The man looked back at him. "May I help you?"

"My apologies," Iason all but sighed. "I have the wrong address." He turned away, not offering the perplexed man any help in understanding what he had done wrong. When he entered the vehicle, he slumped against the car door.

"Where to, my Lord?" the driver inquired.

"Just drive," Iason commanded, staring out the window. He glanced up as he heard a rumbling sound, immediately noticing the dark clouds that were brewing a storm above. He smirked bitterly at the weather that matched his internal turmoil.

There was nothing left. He couldn't find Riki. He had no more leads. The only two left were the ones that were MIA, and he had no idea where to find them. Perhaps this was his punishment? To be reincarnated without Riki so he would live his life in regret and guilt.

The vehicle hovered through the streets, passing by several establishments. He wanted to go somewhere, somewhere where he could just forget everything, even for awhile. Iason made out the name on a bright neon sign, indicating it was a bar. What a perfect place to go to now that he had practically given up. "Stop," he commanded, then proceeded to step out into the now drizzling rain and headed into the bar as he acted upon his whim.

His eyes scanned the interior and he nodded in approval at the lack of fanciness he was accustomed to. It was dimly lit, fairly quiet and not very modern on the inside. There was a pungent scent of various alcohols and a tinge of smoke in the air, but overall it was fairly clean in its smell and environment.

Iason skimmed over the people, noticing that a few men were playing pool, while the other bar inhabitants were sitting at a table drinking. Iason plunked down at the bar island, deciding he would drink away some of his sorrows.

"Rough day, my boy?" the old bartender inquired, setting a glass down on the counter.

"Indeed," Iason softly agreed.

A now full glass was pushed towards him. "Have a drink, you look like you could use one."

Iason nodded in thanks, then began drinking the alcohol. It wasn't exactly to his taste, but he drank it anyways. When he finished, he was pleasantly surprised that it left a nice flavor lingering along with an instant powerful buzz. "Another one, please."

The old man poured him another one. "I've never met anyone who would willingly drink more than one of these." He looked Iason up and down. "It's very strong and usually they drink one and can't handle another."

Iason brought the drink to his lips. "I'm not like most men."

 _—_

The old man looked down at Iason, who was slumped over the counter and then headed into the back room. "Watch over the blonde at the bar counter, Ryker," he advised. "Poor fellas had a real rough day. Don't let him drink himself to death."

"Ya leaving, Pops?" Ryker questioned.

"Luka called and said she has an emergency and needs me to watch over the kids," he answered. "I'm leaving you in charge. I called your brother, he said he'd come by to help. Don't mess up, ya hear? You close up and get this place clean."

"Got it," Ryker assured, then slipped from the back room and gasped as he saw the long blonde haired man at the counter. "Beautiful..." he murmured, staring at him up and down. He seemed oddly familiar, but Ryker knew he had never seen him at the bar. Who would forget a beauty like that?

Ryker made his way over, wiping off the counter until he reached the slumped over blonde surrounded by empty glasses. Feeling concerned, he gently reached out and touched the man's arm that was clothed in a white dress shirt. "Uhm...are you all right?" he whispered, then waited for the man to move. When nothing happened he felt panic arise within him. "Hey! Are you all right?" He gave Iason a shake and was relieved when the blonde moved. "Phew. Are you all right, sir?"

Iason slowly looked up, wondering how drunk he was to be hearing his long lost beloved's voice. His heart nearly stopped when he looked up and saw the tanned face and dark locks of his beautiful mongrel. "Riki..." he breathed in astonishment.

"Huh?" Ryker sounded, before he was nearly yanked over the counter by Iason's embrace. "Hey! Let go!" He looked around and cursed as the bar was empty and his brother wasn't there yet.

Iason pressed his lips to the pale ones, wasting no time and then prodding open the mouth with his tongue. From his memory, he stroked all of Riki's weak spots, earning moans from the mongrel.

"Mmmn...mmmf!" Ryker mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly weak to the man's touches. When the kiss broke off, he was panting for air and then gasped as Iason slipped his hand into his clothing and teased his erogenous zones. "Uuhh... Wait! Wait, you...you got the wrong guy!" He grasped onto Iason's face, his breath hitching as he stared down into the beautiful blue eyes that were glistening. "Hey..." he softly whispered, just holding the blonde's gaze.

A sudden loud bang had both of their heads turning. "What the fuck is...!" an enraged voice started, but the words died down.

Iason gasped, looking at the figure standing there and then the one he was holding. There were two Riki's. What was going on? He looked to the standing figure. "...Riki?" he softly questioned.

Riki's eyes widened. "Y...You..." he shakily whispered, before violently gripping onto his head and falling down behind the counter.

"Riki!" Ryker screeched, hopping over the bar and rushing over to aid him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? Is it the headaches again? The visions?"

Iason leaned over the bar, looking down at the both of them. "Riki...Riki, do...do you remember me?" he asked, almost fearfully now.

"Riki, just relax, it's OK." Ryker leaned the trembling Riki against the shelves and then looked to Iason, rising up and then slowly approached him. "Have we met before?" he whispered, reaching out to touch Iason. "I'm sorry, but I...feel like I...knew you once..."

"...You did," Iason answered softly, an overwhelming feeling of relief hitting him as he sensed Riki in this person as well.

"Ryker, get away from him," Riki demanded.

"Why?" Ryker asked in confusion.

"Get the fuck away from him!" Riki screamed.

Ryker moved back and then was pushed away as Riki jumped to his feet. Iason hesitated, but stood his ground. "You..." Riki hissed.

Iason realized that Riki was most likely recalling the darker times of their relationship. "Riki, I _—_ "

"Shut up," Riki demanded, approaching him aggressively and jumping over the bar. He pushed Iason violently, sending him straight into a table.

"Oof!" Iason sounded, then watched as Riki was coming in for another hit. He would accept the abuse, as Riki had every right to be upset. But he had hoped that they would be past this by now. "Riki, Riki, stop this!" Riki punched him hard in the face, and then pinned him down on the floor by straddling him. "Riki!" He felt Riki's hands wrap around his neck, and stared up into the dark eyes he had missed dearly. "Ri...ki..."

"Riki, stop it! You're killing him!" Ryker yelled from over the counter.

Riki gnashed his teeth, squeezing as hard as he could before his grip loosened, his eyes turning lighter and his composure crumbled as he realized what he was doing. He fell forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Iason while sobbing.

Iason was momentarily stunned, but recovered and slowly sat up and embraced Riki. "Riki," he whispered in a broken voice, planting a kiss on the tanned neck. "I missed you."

Ryker watched from the bar, his chest aching for some reason as he witnessed his brother being held so closely by the man. A pang of jealously struck him and he leaped over the bar and slowly approached. He held back the urge to yell at Riki to not touch him, that Iason was his! He paused, wondering why he felt that way.

Riki buried his face into Iason's chest. "I...I thought you wouldn't..." he choked, his voice shaking with crying. "I didn't know...if you...a soul..."

Iason smiled softly, pushing back and landing a kiss on the tear stained cheeks. "I'm here, love. I'm really here."

Ryker crouched down, wanting so badly to be hugged as well. He couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy and hurt that he was experiencing while watching the man he swore he knew hug Riki so close. He frowned as a mental image of him staring up at Iason and their lips meeting surfaced. When did that happen? He hadn't kissed Iason besides when he was pulled over the bar. Where was this memory coming from?

Riki ceased his crying mostly, resting against Iason without a hint of shame. He had long forgiven the blonde for what had happened in their past life. When Iason had wanted to bring him back after he was no longer able to be a pet and had tried to save Guy for him, he finally accepted that Iason did love him and he was more than a pet for him. He was angry at himself for giving into the instinct to kill Iason. But he was horrified of having to endure that painful life again, but he knew now that Iason had returned as his more humanistic version. "I...I forgive you..." he whispered.

Iason felt his throat tighten, tears of relief daring to overflow. "Riki..." he choked.

"You...wanted me e _—_ even when I couldn't be a pet," Riki recalled.

"You were always more than a pet, Riki," Iason assured. "I loved you then, and I love you now." He glanced up at Ryker and opened his arms for him too. "It appears that I now have to balance my love between you two."

Ryker trembled slightly in the blonde's hold, feeling an instinctual spike of fear as if Iason were going to harm him, but he had no idea as to why. "I...I'm confused." He gripped onto Riki's arm, afraid as more memories he hadn't lived began to fill his head. "What's going on?"

Riki looked down at his younger twin who was always a more gentle soul compared to him. He was the side that Riki rarely showed. The part of him that he might have been like if he hadn't been a mongrel born from the Slums. He had worked so hard to ensure his brother didn't suffer as he had once. "Don't worry about it," he dismissed gently.

"O...OK."

Iason landed another peck on Riki's cheek and gave Ryker a gentle squeeze. "Well, I believe we should get off the floor before anyone arrives," he suggested.

"Yeah," Riki agreed, reluctantly breaking free and then helping Ryker up and bumping foreheads with him like they had always done growing up.

Iason watched the action with peculiar interest, wondering what it meant to them. He decided not to interrupt and flipped the table back to its standing position, thankful there weren't any glasses on it that would have shattered.

Ryker looked back at Iason, then padded back to the bar area.

Riki met Iason's gaze. "The bar doesn't close for a few hours. Where are you staying?"

"A hotel and my shuttle," he answered. "Where are you two living?"

"We live in an apartment not too far from here," Riki revealed. "Pops gave Ryker a job here about a year ago, since we kept sneaking in so much he offered to hire one of us for the job. He works here during the evening and night and I work as a bike mechanic in the afternoon at a shop not too far away. It's all I could think to do since there isn't much of a need for hackers on this planet."

"I'm glad you are working," Iason acknowledged. "And not out getting high and drunk."

"Yeah, yeah," Riki grumbled. "Don't lecture me in this life too."

Iason smiled. "I only lecture you because I care." He gave Riki's arm a squeeze. "I have been searching for you for six months, Riki. I came here on a whim because I had lost all my leads of finding you."

Riki blinked, then chuckled at the mention of them meeting on a whim again. "Well, you found me now. But why did you wait so bloody long? I've been haunted and waiting for seventeen years."

"You're seventeen?" Iason inquired, ignoring his complaint.

"Turning eighteen in almost four months," he revealed. "Well, we both are." He pointed to Ryker who was bringing out a freshly washed and dried rack of glasses.

Iason couldn't help but laugh then.

"What? What's so funny?"

"In almost four months?" he clarified.

"Yeah. Why?"

Iason shook his head. "I think our birthday dates coincide."

Riki blinked. "No way."

"We shall have to see," Iason grinned, planting a kiss on the tanned forehead. "Do you know what else is in almost four months?"

Riki averted his gaze. "It'll be a thousand...years...right?" he answered. "Is that why you wanted to find me?"

Iason nodded. "I want us to go back to Dana Burn. Will you, Riki?"

"I...I dunno..." Riki mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Why do you want to?"

"I believe that we should go there, and let go of everything that has happened," he explained. "So we can move on in this life."

Riki considered the idea. "I still dunno...I mean we are already here, why can't we move on?

"You don't think that there is some mysterious calculations that are falling into place?" Iason questioned, grasping onto Riki's hands. "You will possibly be eighteen on the anniversary. That is how old you were when I brought you to Eos. I will be twenty five. That is how many centuries I was alive before we met. How can you say that's not a sign of some sort that is signifying our new start?"

"I'll admit it's weird."

"Will you start with me, where our past life left off Riki?" Iason whispered.

Riki hesitated, but nodded. "I will."

Iason kissed the mongrel passionately and hugged him close. "Thank you, Riki."

 _—_

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Waiting For You

Chapter Five

 _Waiting For You_

—

 _"You enjoyed Mimea without my permission," Iason calmly scolded. "Did you really think you could wrap up everything so cleanly after I found out?" He grasped onto Riki's chin. "You are my pet and mine alone. I'll pound that fact into the marrow of your bones."_

 _Pain. Excruciating pain pulsed through Riki's crotch and radiated through various parts of his body through his nervous system. His body convulsed uncontrollably, every muscle falling victim to the electrical shocks of torture. The currents raced through him until every fibre of him was screaming in pain._

 _"Enough! Won't do it...ever again! Please!" he begged, hating that he had to, but needed to in hopes of ceasing his torment. His pleading died down into screams as the pain seemed to increase._

 _"You are my pet," Iason whispered frigidly._

—

Riki sat up, his scream strangling his airway and causing him to go into a coughing fit as his hands instinctually flew to his crotch to attempt to ease the pain.

"Riki!" Ryker yelled, hurrying over from his sleeping spot as he heard his big brother screaming. "Riki, what's wrong?" He jumped onto the edge of his bed and grasped onto the hacking sibling's shoulders. "Hey, hey, breathe!"

Finally calming down and gaining his breathing pattern, Riki grasped onto Ryker's shoulder as he panted briefly. "S...sorry..."

"It's OK," Ryker softly assured, patting his nude tanned back. "You all right? You were screaming pretty loudly."

"Just...another nightmare," Riki dismissed, shuddering at the lingering feeling of the pet ring on his penis. It was almost as if it were still there. He winced, running his hand to his head. "Ugg..."

"Another headache?" Ryker guessed, tapping his forehead to Riki's. "And you're burning up. Stupid brother."

Riki grinned mildly through his pain. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm just the _worst._ "

"I'm losing sleep cuz of you! It's one of my only nights off!" Ryker lamented, hurrying away to get the headache remedy.

Riki pulled back the sheet, glancing down at his penis and sighed in relief to find that there was no penis ring. "Thank God," he exhaled, covering his lower half back up. He reached over and grasped onto his pack of cigarettes and lit one up, hoping it would calm him.

A smile slipped onto his face as he remembered the one time he had lit up a cigarette inside Iason's condo. The appalled look on the blonde's face was priceless, but the punishment was fairly brutal. "Not today, Iason Mink," Riki smirked, knowing he was safe from reprimand in his own place. "Not today."

—

"Hey, Riki!" the boss yelled.

Riki lifted his head, just finishing tightening the last bolt of the airbike into place. "Yeah?"

"You can go early," the boss grinned. "It's a slow day and I'm closing early. My wife wants to go out for dinner." He rolled his eyes. "That women wants everything her way."

Riki laughed and set his tools back into their spot and tidied up his workspace before heading through the doors. He unzipped his coveralls and tied the sleeves around his waist so his black shirt was visible and the blue coverall pants hid his jeans underneath.

He headed back to the apartment, hoping to catch Ryker at home and maybe cook a light meal for him before he took the night shift. Quietly, he entered the home and peeked over, seeing that Ryker was still asleep.

Riki slipped through the kitchen and into the bathroom through the other exit. He washed his hands and forearms, scrubbing away the grease and grim before drying himself off. He decided to make a simple meal of spaghetti and meat sauce as Ryker seemed to enjoy fairly basic dishes. Ryker was so innocent, and especially humble in that he never complained about their lack of wealth.

It had been two years. Two years since the fire. Riki had thought he was back at Dana Burn, flashbacks haunting him as the flames grew nearer.

When he snapped back to reality, he threw Ryker over his shoulder and hurried out of the home. He had assumed that their parents were already waiting for them, but it turned out they were on the top floor and the fire prevented their escape. Apparently the blaze was so hot it melted the plastic of their windows together so they couldn't even pull open the one and jump. And breaking the glass wasn't an option as their windows had very thin bars protecting it.

They had burned alive.

Riki had covered Ryker's ears so he wouldn't hear their screams. By the time the fire department arrived, they were long burnt to a crisp.

After they were treated for injuries and the fire was put out, Riki learned that they were going to be shipped to an orphanage as they were still minors. Recalling the life of Guardian, Riki refused to have the same thing happen again.

While the people were busy, Riki slipped over to his parent's car and realized he had left his backpack with his laptop and wallet in the backseat. He also found his dad's money stash and wallet he always had in the vehicle in a hidden compartment because he often forgot it and threw that into the bag as well. Without another moment of hesitation, he snatched Ryker and they ran.

They ran and ran, dodging the police that were searching from them as they arrived late to the scene.

When sunrise arrived, they had made a nest for the night in a dumpster and then found their current apartment. They laid low for awhile, but it appeared that no one actually filed a missing person report on them.

This was their life now.

Riki poured the pasta into the boiling water and then proceeded to open the can of meat sauce. He poured it into the warmed pan and stirred it. Deciding to do better, he dug around in the cupboard and found an onion and garlic and cut them up and threw them into the sauce.

There. No one could say he didn't try. He wasn't a five star chef, but at least he could spice up a can of premium meat sauce. Or at least that's what the label promised.

The door beeped and slid open before Ryker poked his head into the kitchen. "Spaghetti?" he said hopefully, his dark eyes filled with yearning.

Riki grinned. "Spaghetti."

"I love you!" Ryker beamed, before yawning and hurrying over to the washroom. He paused to look at the meat sauce. "Oooh! Fancy, fancy. An onion _and_ garlic. What's the occasion?"

"Shut up, ya twerp and go shower," Riki scolded, threatening to playfully hit him with the stirring spoon.

Ryker laughed. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Riki continued to stir the pot of noodles and the sauce. Their life now wasn't horrible, but again he was lacking parents. Secretly, he had hoped that this time he would have a family. But at least he wasn't alone, he had Ryker. And that was enough for now.

—

Riki leaned over the balcony railing, smoking another cigarette. He inhaled deeply, a single thought plaguing his mind again.

Iason.

He wondered about Iason often. Much more than he should. But he couldn't help it. He had secretly fallen in love with Iason in his past life and never really had the opportunity to show him. The time their love had become mutual, they were surrounded by fire.

He exhaled, and then sighed. If he had been reincarnated then shouldn't Iason he somewhere too? Or did Blondies not have souls? No. Katze had said that despite their android bodies, their brains were biological and therefore human. They were untouched physically, but had augmented knowledge stored within through sessions with Jupiter. That also came with the price tag of stripping away emotions so that they were not weak.

But that's what made Iason unique. Ever since his beginning, he seemed to still possess the ability to have emotions beyond the norm. This is what made his anger sometimes be horrid, as there was unequal distribution with him possessing the other forbidden emotions.

But as time went on, Iason seemed to be able to control his normal emotions better and also awaken his softer ones when it came to Riki. Perhaps that's how he had come to love Iason? First it was his body, a physical attraction but then there was something about Iason that he fell in love with as well. Something in his ways just connected with Riki well enough to make him fall in love.

Riki extinguished his cigarette and looked to the star filled sky. "Well, Iason, ya blonde bastard. If you're out there...I hope we meet at least once again," he sighed.

—

"Iason!" Riki screamed, sitting up and panting uncontrollably. He ran his hand through his sweat drenched hair. "Fuck..."

It was the dream. His death alongside his Master. It were almost as if it were a summed up version of his life and then his death scene seemed to roll out painstakingly slowly. He took the drag of the poisonous cigarette, leaning against Iason and then darkness arrived.

But he could swear he felt the heat and heard Iason whisper something from the abyss. For seventeen years he had wanted so badly to know what the fuck he said. No matter how many times he dreamed it, he couldn't ever make out the words.

Hit with sudden emotion, Riki felt his body tremble before he broke into tears. Normally he would've reached for a cigarette, but at this moment the thought of one made him sick. He pulled his knees close to himself, shaking horribly in fear and sadness. "Iason..." he whispered.

—

"Riki?" Ryker called softly, rousing him from his slumber. "Riki?"

Riki rolled over, staring into the darkness. "Mm?"

"Can I sleep in here?" he whispered.

" _Why_?" he asked, annoyance and sleepiness thick in his voice. "You're not dying. So why do you need to sleep in here?"

"No, I'm not dying..." Ryker agreed, then softly added. "I dreamed about the fire."

Ah, so he was scared. That was reasonable. "Yeah, sure, sleep on that side," he agreed, offering the other half of his bed.

Ryker climbed in and stayed over on his half. Just when Riki thought it was safe to sleep he heard Ryker roll over. "Riki?"

"Hmm?" he grumbled.

"The house didn't collapse while we were inside, right?"

Riki perked up. "No."

"And there was no blue...electricity...bolts," Ryker mumbled. "Or lightning, right?"

Riki felt his heart pound faster. "No..."

"And the fire wasn't on the floor we were on...right?"

Riki suddenly realized what fire Ryker was dreaming about. So he too had memories of his past life. He guessed that was to be expected, considering at one point in the womb they were one. "No," he whispered, rolling over toward him and saw he was crying. "Hey..." He reached out and ruffled his hair. "It was just a nightmare. Your brain just made that up."

"It felt so real," Ryker cried, wiping his eyes hurriedly. "I was sitting on the floor and I just knew I couldn't leave. The fire...just kept getting bigger and bigger and..." He breathed in a shaky breath. "I couldn't leave. I felt I couldn't leave someone behind. That they were...with me."

"Hey, hey," Riki whispered. "It was just a dream." Only it wasn't just a dream. It was a different version of the frequent nightmare he had. "You're alive and you're fine, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then that's all that matters," Riki assured. "So don't worry anymore. I'm with you and nothing is on fire. OK?"

"OK," Ryker whispered.

"Good night."

"Night...Riki."

Riki rolled over, closing his eyes tight as he recalled dying in Dana Burn so vividly. Everything his brother had described matched up. His new fear was, what memories did Ryker possess and what else would he remember?

—

 **To Be Continued**


	6. A Confused Soul: Part One

Chapter Six

 _A Confused Soul: Part One_

—

Ryker finished locking up the front entrance, while Riki threw the cleaning rag into the bucket. "Well, that's done!" Riki huffed.

Iason leaned the broom against the wall, having finished sweeping and throwing out the dirt. His white dress shirt was moist with a bit of sweat, his sleeves were rolled up and he hair was tied back into a ponytail. "Now where are you going?" he inquired, sitting down on a chair and undoing his ponytail.

"Well..." Riki trailed, slipping out from behind the bar and halting before him. "That depends. Do you want to come home with us or go back to your hotel?"

"I can go with you," Iason decided, caressing the mongrel's waist as he stopped in front of him. "I would prefer to keep you within a close proximity to me." He looked up to the dark eyes. "I thought I had lost you. One of the possibilities had passed away just a day before I arrived." He tightened his hold on Riki, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. "I was so...scared...if you died before I could..."

Riki felt his heart ache and soften to how human Iason was acting. He both loathed and loved it. It proved how human Iason was in this life, but it also left a distasteful mark upon the Iason he once knew who was unshakeable. "Iason," he whispered, hugging him close and running his fingers through the blonde hair. "Relax, I'm not dead. You _did_ find me." Perhaps, if Iason remained by his side, he'd regain back his calm demeanor. He _had_ been through a lot to find him.

Iason nodded. "Yes, I did." He pushed back. "Now I absolutely will not leave you."

"Clingy," Riki murmured, smirking. "Stupid Blondie, acting like this doesn't suit you." He ran his thumb over Iason's right cheek. "So I guess...you can stay by me, then you won't have to be this way, right?"

"Yes," Iason whispered. "That would greatly put me at ease."

"Then it's settled," Riki confirmed, pulling away. "Ryker, we're bringing home a stray."

—

Riki flicked on the lights after they entered, letting Ryker go first and then Iason. "It's not much," he explained, slipping off his boots. "But it's home... Ugh, my hands still smell like chemicals."

Iason observed the small living space, nodding in approval at how clean it was compared to when Riki was living in Apatia. "It's decent," Iason concluded, moving slowly through the home and peeking around in the kitchen and the bathroom. "How safe is the neighborhood?"

Ryker halted, standing alone in the room with Iason while Riki slipped over to the bathroom to clean off his hands. "It's a bit..." he paused, feeling fear shoot through him as he remembered Iason's angered gaze above him and a whip in his hand. He took a deliberate step back and finished his sentence slowly, pondering over the memory. "Unsafe... on occasion..."

Iason frowned, looking the boy up and down. "Why did you do that?" he asked, moving a step closer.

The younger twin felt another wave of fear hit him, seeing Iason frown. " _Stay away_!" he hissed bitterly, then took a defensive stance and pulled a blade from a drawer in a nearby dresser. "Get away from me."

The blonde halted, swearing that for a moment he was speaking to a defiant Riki. He recalled a similar situation of when the mongrel had backed himself into a corner during pet training and was refusing to obey. Iason raised his hands, palms up to show he was not intending to hurt him. "Easy, Ryker. I'm not going to harm you."

Ryker glowered at Iason, taking a bold step towards the blonde. "Just who the hell are you?" he hissed, extending his arm with the knife pointed at Iason's neck.

" _Hey_!" Riki yelled, racing over from the kitchen and grabbing Ryker from behind. "Ryker, what are you doing?" He struggled as his younger twin fought in the hold, thrashing about with the knife still out. He attempted to grasp onto the knife and ended up getting his hand sliced by it. "Ow, fuck! Ryker _stop_ this!"

"Riki!" Iason rushed over, seeing his beloved was injured and stole the knife and tossed it aside then was pushed back as the two brothers began fighting harder. "Enough, you two!" He watched as Ryker weaseled out of Riki's hold and both of the began to swing punches at each other. "Riki! Ryker, stop!"

Riki finally pushed Ryker hard into the wall, pressing his arm against the boy's upper chest to pin him there. " _Enough_!" he growled through his teeth. "Don't you dare try that again. _Do you understand me_?" He gave Ryker a rough shake, coating his shoulder with his blood, then tossed him over and sent him into the kitchen.

Iason silently padded up behind Riki and grasped onto his hand. "Do you have a first aid kit?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Riki huffed, turning around to face the blonde. "There's one in the bottom drawer of that nightstand."

"I'll get it, you sit on the bed," Iason instructed, hurrying over to open the drawer and retrieve the kit. He set the kit down and grabbed onto the sterilization swabs and gauze, before crouching before Riki. "Let me see your hand."

Riki offered his hand, watching as Iason opened the swab package with his teeth and took out one and wiped the blood and wound. "Ow, that shit stings!" he grumbled, trying to pull his limb away.

"Don't move, Riki," Iason scolded, continuing to wipe the wound and then laid down the gauze. "It's not deep, but it's a pretty good nick." He reached back into the box and pulled out the bandage wrap.

"I don't—"

" _Riki_ ," Iason warned. "I'm not letting it get dirty. We are wrapping it."

Riki grumbled under his breath as Iason began to skillfully wrap his hand. "Tyrant."

Iason grinned at the comment, finishing up the wrapping and then inserting the metal clips. "Only because you don't listen," he assured, rising up and examining his handiwork. "It's not too loose or tight?"

"It's fine," Riki assured. "Surprised you even know how to do something like that. Isn't stuff like that a Furniture's job?"

"It may be," Iason answered, putting the kit back. "But I still possess knowledge on the topic of medical treatment. And alas, there is no Cal here to bandage you."

"Cal," Riki whispered, observing his hand. "Wonder what happened to him?"

Iason settled down next to Riki. "He probably was passed on to another Blondie or was disposed of."

Riki sighed, leaning against Iason. "Sorry Ryker went berserk," he chuckled. "He's always been cautious of others."

"I don't think he liked me to begin with," Iason lamented softly. "It will be hard to earn his trust."

"But you'll do it," Riki assured. "He'll come around and accept you."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's me," Riki chuckled sadly. "And I always ended up coming back to you."

—

Ryker watched Iason bandage his brother's hand from his safe peeking spot, feeling hurt that Riki didn't side with him. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Part of him loved this newcomer blonde and part of him despised him. Which one was his true feelings though?

Riki seemed to accept the blonde, despite trying to kill him when they met. Why? _Who_ was this man and what were these memories in his head?

Almost every time he got close to Iason another memory, good or bad, would surface. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it.

He took another glance at the two of them, his heart aching for various reasons and then slipped back into the kitchen. He'd wait until Riki went for a smoke, then he'd go to his separate room and lock the door.

—

Riki slid open the balcony doors after entering the code, leading Iason out onto the small outdoor structure. He reached into his black, leather jacket pocket with his good hand and pulled out his cigarette pack. "Help me?" he asked, holding the case to Iason.

Iason shook his head in disapproval, but pulled one of the toxic sticks from the pack and handed it to Riki. "I wish you wouldn't Riki," he sighed.

"I can't help it," Riki growled and put the stick between his lips. "I needed a crutch of some sort. And since Pops cuts me off at the bar, drinking wasn't an option."

"You should quit," Iason suggested. "You don't need a crutch now that I'm here. And if you truly need another, we'll find a healthier option."

"Whatever," Riki murmured, rolling his eyes and pulled the lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette. He took a deep inhale, and leaned over the balcony ledge. "Do you think about our past life a lot?"

Iason slipped beside Riki, wrapping an arm around him. "No, I tend to not dwell on it." He pulled Riki close. "I am trying to move on, and now that I am able to do so finally we can together."

Ryker slipped from the kitchen, silently heading to his room.

"I think about it often," Riki revealed. "Our past life."

Ryker paused before his door, listening to Riki. Past life? What was that about?

"We were in a fucked up relationship, Iason," Riki grimly reminded. "You kidnapped me and tormented me for three years."

The younger twin froze, stunned by the confession of his brother. When did this happen?

"I know," Iason answered softly. "But surely you do not resent me now, Riki?"

"No," he agreed. "I don't after what you did. After you wanted me." He leaned into Iason slightly, taking another drag. "But I don't want to relive that life Iason. You have to assure me it won't be that way again."

"Our lives will be different this time," Iason answered, giving Riki a squeeze with his arm that we wrapped around him. "I will never hurt you again."

Ryker shook his head, entering his room and then locked the door behind him. He was so confused as to what Riki was saying about past lives with that man. What did that even mean? He stripped off his clothes save for his boxers and crawled into his bed, burying himself into the softness as if trying to barricade himself from the confusing situation around him.

Iason glanced over to Ryker's room, having heard the door shut. Riki flicked his cigarette over the edge. "He's just upset, leave him," the mongrel assured. "Let's go inside."

—

" _Mmn, Iason_!" Riki moaned, finding himself in a passionate kiss with the blonde. He had just slipped into the bed and Iason was over him like a starving beast, but he didn't mind. He was just as eager.

Iason pulled down Riki's boxers, the elastic slipping over the growing erection and earning another moan from the younger male. He grasped onto the enlarged organ and lovingly began to pump it within his hand. "Still sensitive," he murmured, smiling.

" _Ohh, wa...Iason_!" Riki incoherently gasped, trying to communicate it had been a long time and he was pent up. " _Hmmnn...ahh, hah! Can't..._!"

"Let go, Riki," Iason commanded, sliding backwards between the mongrel's legs and lowering his head to suck on the quivering member.

" _Ohh fuck_!" Riki cried out, before breaking into a series of spasms as he shot his warm semen straight into Iason's hot crevice.

Iason lovingly milked him and pulled up, licking his lips. "That's thick," he commented. Riki felt himself getting hard again from just the sexiness of the blonde licking his cum from his lips. "You haven't taken care of your needs, Riki," he scolded.

"I've been busy," Riki scowled.

"Well, now that I'm here, you'll be thoroughly taken care of on a regular basis," Iason assured, grasping onto Riki's thigh and tracing his tongue along the skin and nipping into the flesh.

"Hnn..." Riki shivered, grasping onto the sheets. "Iason, can.. _.nnn._..there's lube in the top drawer." He lazily pointed to the nightstand that also housed the first aid kit.

Iason froze, anger surging through his veins. "You've been doing this with others?" he hissed.

"What?" Riki sputtered, blinking in confusion. "Waaaah!" Iason yanked him into a sitting position so their faces were an inch apart. "No! You're wrong!"

"How am I wrong?" Iason venomously inquired, his eyes fierce.

Riki sighed, then averted his gaze. "Can't...get off," he murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Can't get off without shoving my fingers in!" Riki blurted. "It wasn't enough after awhile."

Iason paused, realizing what Riki meant. He pushed him down onto the bed again, kissing him deep before breaking it off. "Have you done it with anyone else?" he whispered, shaking in anticipation.

"No," Riki groaned, and landed a kick to the blonde's back. "Hurry up already!" He closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the drawer opening and then rustling of the sheets. " _Mmmm_!" He shivered as he felt the cool lube rub against his twitching hole.

Iason poured the lube onto his erection liberally, ensuring it was covered. When it was adequately drenched, he pressed it to Riki's tight entrance. "Relax," he whispered, slowly pushing the head in.

Riki cried out, his body tightening unnaturally in pain as he grasped tightly onto the sheets until his knuckles were white. Even though he had stretched himself a bit with masturbation, it still wasn't enough for Iason's immense width and length. He bit his lip hard, fighting back the tears. " _Uuugh..._ " he choked, his throat convulsing as it dared to release screams.

Iason waited, allowing Riki to adjust and then began to move in a bit more. He leaned forward, planting several kisses on the tanned skin while stroking the fading erection back to life. "Breathe, Riki. I'm not...going to move until you're...ready." He wanted so badly to thrust into Riki's lithe body, but knew that Riki would still fight him if he did.

After a few moments, Iason was finally in and shivered at the clenching heat that surrounded him. "Ohh, you feel so good," he voiced, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment.

Riki panted, opening his eyes to look at Iason. "You always were a big boy, huh?" he smirked.

Iason grinned. "Some things don't change," he replied, rocking within the smaller male.

" _Aaah! Oh god..._!" Riki moaned, pushing his head back into his pillow. " _You feel—ahhh!—bigger than before_!"

"I'll take that as a, _hnn_ , compliment," Iason grunted, rocking deeper into Riki to allow him to adjust.

—

Ryker pressed his ear to the thin, sliding door. He couldn't believe the noises he was hearing! They were having sex as if he wasn't in the house! He whimpered, closing his eyes as his erection demanded his attention. It felt wrong to get off on his brother's and that mysterious man's cries, but they were extremely erotic. And they had been going at it for awhile now. He was ready to burst!

Giving into his desire, he freed his dripping wet erection from his boxers and began stroking himself slowly. " _Ohh_ ," he moaned, brokenly as he shivered.

 _"Ahh!" Riki moaned, panting heavily. "Oh god, fuck...oh fuck...! Iason!"_

Ryker bit his lip, speeding up his hand movements as he could hear the sound of skin slapping fast and the bed creaking. They were going hard at it, after all this time! When would they stop?

 _"Riki!" Iason grunted, his voice a low, seductive growl._

Ryker trembled, pleasure pooling in his hips at the sound of that deep voice. He bit his lips to hold back from moaning, bucking his hips as he reached his peak.

 _"A...ahhh!" Riki cried out, releasing his semen in an arc that splashed up his stomach. "Haaa...haaa..."_

 _"Nnn," Iason moaned softly, thrusting into Riki a few more times and then burying himself deep inside and ejaculating his seed._

" _Ahh...hah..._ " Ryker moaned in a breathy whisper, cumming hard and spilling his own semen across the floor in front of him. He slouched back, panting softly as he relaxed.

When he returned to reality, he was hit with a feeling of guilt for what he had done. He had gotten off on something like that. Ashamed, he cleaned up his mess and himself and then buried himself in his pillows again, refusing to listen to anything else that went on.

He didn't know where he belonged at this point in time.

—

Iason held Riki close, nuzzling into his nape. "I missed you," he confessed.

"Yeah?"

"It's true."

Riki smiled softly, leaning back into the warm embrace. He still had his pride and refused to admit it again. "I don't miss being a pet."

"I can imagine," Iason agreed, planting a kiss on the tanned neck. "But that was the only way we could be together. Surely you do not regret having met me entirely?"

"No," Riki agreed. "I may have at one point, but not now."

"I'm glad," Iason whispered, pulling the sheets up more to cover them further. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"We both work tomorrow," the mongrel explained. "You'll have to watch over Ryker during the day and make dinner for him." His eyes gleamed as he looked back to the Blondie. "Can you handle that?"

"I will certainly try, but..."

"Hmm?"

"I have a feeling he'll try to run away," Iason noted grimly.

"I'll lock the balcony access code," Riki smirked. "And I'll lock the front door so he can't. I'll give you the code, so you two can leave together if you need to." He paused. "And I'll lock the knives away."

"Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"It's the only way to ensure he doesn't run down the hall screaming that you're trying to kill him," Riki reminded.

Iason nodded. "I suppose you're right." He sighed. "I would like to sit and talk with him. I think we both should."

"Yeah, we'll do that in the morning before I go," Riki agreed, yawning. "Mnnn..."

"Goodnight, Riki," Iason smiled, kissing his nape softly.

"G'night."

Iason closed his eyes, relieved and happy to be holding Riki in his arms. To have him returned to his embrace safe and sound. "I love you, Riki..." he whispered to the drifting youth.

—

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Lost Trust

Chapter Seven

 _Lost Trust_

—

Ryker plunked down in the chair, yawning widely and scratching his head. When he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes, he cast a gaze of hostility at the blonde man who entered the room.

"Good morning, Ryker," Iason offered.

"Hmph," Ryker huffed, averting his gaze.

Riki entered the kitchen, having left the bathroom and was snagged in Iason's arms. "Good morning, Riki," the blonde whispered, planting a kiss on the tanned nape.

"Morning," he yawned, meeting the pale lips that dipped down to meet his in a soft peck. He looked over to Ryker. "Why are you so growly this morning?"

Ryker gnashed his teeth, abruptly rising and then stomping past the couple and into the bathroom. He closed the door as fast as it could go and then locked it.

"This isn't going well," Riki sighed.

"I daresay he heard us last night," Iason murmured, gently caressing the mongrel's bare chest softly. "How's your hand?"

"Huh? It's fine," Riki sounded, then remembered the reuniting that they had shared. "I bet he got off on it, that's why he's pissed off." He yawned again, stretching out his limbs. "He'll be fine, just let him warm up to you. It's your chance to do it right, yeah? Not kidnap—"

"Please," Iason silenced, placing his hand over Riki's lips. "Let's not relive the past, Riki. I can hardly do anything from then in this life. I'm limited." He removed his hand. "Can we not come to some sort of temporary closure until we truly close the past?"

Riki paused, realizing that Iason really was making an effort to show that he was a changed person this time. "Yeah, OK, OK. I won't say it anymore."

Iason stole another kiss from the mongrel. "Good."

"Now get off me, I gotta make breakfast or we'll all starve," he grunted, shrugging out of Iason's hold. "Grab that apron over there."

Iason obediently grabbed it, handing it off to Riki. "Here you are." He paused and watched in confusion as Riki slipped another apron on. "Why…?"

"That's yours," Riki answered, turning away to hide his smirk. "I gotta teach you how to cook or you'll never be able to provide for Ryker while I'm at work."

"I see," Iason answered, slipping the teal colored apron on over a casual tank top that he had found. He paused, admiring Riki who was nude save for a pair of boxers and the grey apron. It took all of his control to refrain from pouncing on the delicious sight. "Are you sure it's safe to not…be fully dressed in attire?"

Riki shot a glance over his shoulder. "Pervert," he mumbled, pulling a pan down from the shelf. "Yes, it's fine, people do it all the time." He set the pan on the stove. "And the kitchen gets so damn hot when we cook, so you have to strip."

Iason glanced around. "Is there no ventilation?"

"It's the shittiest system ever," Ryker pitched in, stomping through the kitchen without looking at either of them. "Pancakes?"

"Yes, pancakes," Riki answered while rolling his eyes, then looked to Iason. "Grab that bag of mix. We'll start with an easy cooking lesson."

—

"Now flip it," Riki instructed, sitting back and watching his teaching take action. He watched as Iason effortlessly flipped the whole pancake in the pan to reveal a perfect golden side. "Shit, that's pretty good. Took me forever to master the flip."

Iason smiled, enjoying Riki's praise and casual talk with him. Why hadn't he just done simple everyday things with Riki before? It would've made both of them equally happy. "How many more do we need?"

"That should be the last one," Riki decided, counting the mountain of golden creations with chocolate chips on the serving plate. "Ryker usually eats four, I eat four and I'm going to assume you'll eat four."

"Four seems like a large quantity for these portions," Iason scolded, glancing back from his work in progress to the young man.

"I'm a growing boy, thanks," Riki snarled.

Iason rolled his eyes, flipping the pancake from the pan and onto the plate. "Breakfast is finished."

"Perfect," Riki nodded, rising from his spot and then peeking out of the kitchen. "Ryker, it's ready!"

Ryker promptly entered, then slowed as he neared Iason and made his way to his spot at the table. He sat as far away from the blonde as possible, which ultimately left him on the other side — alone. He scowled as Riki and Iason seemed to practically be glued together across from him, but perked up when he laid his eyes on the pancakes. "Chocolate chips too! Who died and gave us money to afford this in the budget?"

Riki rolled his eyes. "It's from a hidden stash, because knowing you you'd eat all of them when I'm gone."

"Would not!" Ryker protested, scooping his portion of pancakes onto his plate. "And you like chocolate too, so don't pin everything on me!"

"Shut up and eat before I take those back," Riki threatened.

Ryker cut into his stack, yanking up a massive portion and cramming it into his mouth. "Mmmfff!"

Iason clutched his chest for a moment, his mind pulling up a memory of Riki sitting at the table. It was when he had first arrived and was all about testing him.

 _"_ _ _Eat properly, pet," Iason warned.__

 _ _Riki rolled his eyes, shoveling in a heaping serving of his food into his mouth. He looked at Iason with a proud, defiant look. "Mmmake meff!"__

Iason leaned back, closing his eyes as he brought himself back to reality. He glanced over at Riki who was looking at him with concern and calling to him.

"You OK?" Riki asked softly.

"I'm fine," Iason answered, sadly averting his gaze as he recalled how he had brutally punished Riki for such an act.

Riki watched him for a moment, then proceeded to eat. He watched as Iason seemed to slowly pick at his food, as if something had destroyed all of his appetite. He wanted to know if it was something from their past life, but decided to refrain from asking in from of Ryker.

—

"I'm trusting you," Riki reminded, glancing at Iason, then looked to Ryker. "And you, I'm trusting you to not run away and get him into trouble."

Ryker snorted, stomping away and leaving the room.

"I mean it, Ry, if you dare cause any trouble I will whoop your ass!"

A hand appeared from the doorway of Ryker's room, bearing the middle finger standing proudly as the others bowed.

"You son of a…!" Riki growled, ready to charge over and beat some respect into the younger twin.

Iason refrained him, capturing him in a gentle hold. "Relax, we'll be fine," he assured in a louder voice, then leaned in and whispered. "Did you lock everything?"

Riki handed off a slip of paper. "The codes."

"Thank you," Iason responded, leaning in and kissing the luscious lips. "If he screams, how soundproof is this place?"

"Let's hope he doesn't," Riki murmured back, then was engulfed in a passionate kiss that took away his breath. He finally pushed back, separating them. "Be good."

Iason smiled at the role reversal. "I'll try my best."

—

"Hmm," Iason sounded, continuing to rummage through the kitchen. He had spent all morning unpacking and familiarizing himself with the small living space and bedroom. Now he was looking through the kitchen, observing what kind of food the two had been living off of and was not pleased. He tossed another bag of processed food onto the table, adding it to the heap.

There was no way he would let Riki and Ryker continue living on this nutrition poor diet. Riki was thinner than he had been when he had caught him that fateful day, and he would not stand for it! If he had any guess, he would say that Ryker was probably just as, if not skinnier! He scowled, yanking open a drawer of the fridge to find more processed foods that could be made with simply adding water and heat.

Where were the fruits, vegetables, herbs? He pulled out a single onion and garlic clove, scowling as it seemed to be the only non processed food in the entire home. He understood the boys had a budget, but was it really that small that they couldn't afford vegetables or fruit?

"What are you doing?" a hostile voice demanded.

Iason closed the fridge door, rose from his crouching position and looked at Ryker. "You two have the worst diet ever. I found one onion and one garlic clove, do you two not eat vegetables?"

"What the fuck man," Ryker growled, approaching the heap of processed foods. "It's gonna go bad! Put them back!"

"Absolutely not!" Iason denied, blocking the fridge as Ryker grabbed an armful of packages. "Those are going in the trash immediately."

The young man gawked. "Do you know how much all of this cost? That's like three paychecks! We can't waste it!" he protested, angrily approaching. " _Move_!"

" _No_ ," Iason answered, his voice icy. "Those are going in the trash and we are buying proper groceries."

Ryker dropped everything on the floor. " _With what money_?" he challenged.

"Do not worry about that," Iason dismissed. "Now get a trash bag and help me."

Ryker reluctantly grabbed a garbage bag, opening it and helping Iason discard all of the precious food that he and Riki had worked hard for. Part of him was livid with Iason for walking in and acting like everything they had been doing was wrong, but the other part was curious as to what Iason would do next.

—

"You scream or do anything abnormal and I'm dragging you home, understand me?" Iason threatened.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryker growled. "I got it."

"I mean it, Ryker," Iason sternly warned. "I am doing this for the sole purpose of improving your lifestyles."

"I said I got it, jeez!"

Iason hesitated, but then finally nodded. "Come, the car is waiting," he revealed, holding out his hand.

"I ain't holding your hand, you weirdo," Ryker hissed.

"If you want to go anywhere, you are."

Ryker ground his teeth, accepting the hand which led him from the apartment. Why could he never refuse this man when he used that tone? It bugged him to no end how he automatically responded to the man's orders. He released an exaggerated huff and followed the blonde out of the building and to a car that was awaiting their arrival. He blinked in amazement at the luxurious vehicle, then at Iason who silently led him into it. Just who the hell was this guy?

"Take us to a supermarket," he ordered to the driver, settling down in one of the seats of the limo like vehicle. "Ryker, sit here."

The mongrel hesitated, sitting down in a seat on the same one as Iason, but with a cushion between them. There were so many things he wanted to ask Iason, but he kept his mouth shut for the entire ride, not wanting to engage further with this strange person.

—

Ryker gripped the cart edges so tight until his knuckles were white. The bastard was pushing the cart, while he was instructed to walk in front so he could be seen at all times. Iason warned him, saying that if his hand came detached from the cart or caused any scene, there would be severe consequences. Apparently the blonde also had Riki on speed dial, and the phone was placed strategically in the cart so it was forever in Ryker's view as a warning. Any fuss, Riki would know and side with Iason.

"Grab that," Iason instructed, ceasing the cart movements and pointing to a bundle of carrots. "And one of those, and then one of those."

The young mongrel growled, but obeyed and placed the bag of carrots, a bunch of tomatoes joined by the vine and a bundle of cilantro into the cart. He shot a glare at Iason, warning him that he could still disobey and get him in shit. "Anything else," he inquired, adding snobbishly. "Your Grace?"

Iason chuckled at the remark, pleased that Riki hadn't lost his smart mouth and that it showed in his brother too. "Yes, we need one of each of these vegetables," he instructed, waiting to see the reaction. "You'll have to bag each one yourself." He included the permission. "You may let go of the cart to do it."

Ryker ground his teeth, exaggeratedly releasing his hand from the cart and proceeding to gaze upon the row of vegetables. He wanted to get one package or bundle of everything? Sweet fuck, how rich was this asshole? He looked back at the blonde for confirmation. "One of...everything?"

"Yes," the man responded. "And if you are incapable of doing it, then I shall. So if you would please do as I requested or else I'll have to send you back to the car if you're not able to handle the task."

The mongrel bristled, then proceeded to grab one of every single vegetable and herb within the row and bag or package them accordingly. With sharp, bitter movements he completed the task, and then looked up at Iason. "Anything else?" he hissed.

Iason returned his gaze calmly. "No," he answered. "Hold on to the cart."

Ryker huffed, glancing back at the half full cart filled with vegetables and possibility for cooking. It actually made him excited to have means to cook things that they never could afford - not that he'd ever admit that to Iason. He masked his eagerness with disgust and continued navigating alongside the blonde as they worked through the store section by section.

—

By the time they had finished shopping, they had an overflowing cart. Iason had even let Ryker pick a few items that were considered comfort foods for him and Riki just so they would not go absolutely insane when their menu changed.

Ryker guided the cart back to the vehicle while Iason pushed it, the metal frame filled the brim with bags full of foods, supplies and other items. Upon reaching the car, the mongrel was surprisingly obedient in helping load them into the trunk.

"Place that one there," Iason suggested, watching the mongrel put the bag into the corresponding place and then gathered up another armful of bags to place within the vehicle. "Good boy."

Ryker jolted, suddenly recalling a memory of himself sitting before the blonde. His legs were spread open, his hand upon his erection as he stroked it with precision in hopes of reaching climax.

 _"Faster," Iason demanded, watching as his mongrel obeyed while sipping a glass of wine. "Good boy."_

The mongrel shuddered in fear, watching as Iason bent down to put the bags into the trunk. Before he could fully plan out his actions, he rushed forward, pushing Iason forward and then slamming the trunk down hard.

"Ack...!" Iason sounded, the harsh metal hitting him in the back of the neck. Before he could recover he heard the sound of footsteps running against the pavement. When he freed himself, he watched as Ryker ran as fast as he could across the parking lot in attempt to gain freedom. "Damn," he cussed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He threw the rest of the bags into the trunk in a disorderly fashion and then slammed it shut. With a new sparked fury, he yanked open the car door and sat down. " _Follow him._ "

—

Ryker panted heavily, slipping down against the brick wall of the alleyway. He finally was free from the fucker. There was no way he could know the layout of the area after being here for such a short amount of time. He heaved a sigh of relief and then felt his cell buzz within his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text from Riki:

 _Where are you?_

Shit, the fucker must have told on him! He swiftly typed back: _I'm not staying there, bro. I can't. I can't stay with him in the house._

 _I don't give a fuck. Go home now._

Ryker ground his teeth so hard they ached. Why was Riki siding with Iason? What happened to their brotherly bond? He angrily typed back: _NO. FUCK YOU, RIKI. I'M NOT GOING HOME. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN? I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE!_ He furiously shoved his phone back into his pocket and then rose, debating where to go. Maybe one of his friends would let him crash with them?

He turned the corner, heading to the street and froze in horror as he ran right into a large man. His heart started to pound as he saw blonde locks and then furious azure eyes.

"Going somewhere, Ryker?" Iason demanded icily. Before the mongrel had a chance to scream, he covered his mouth and trapped him within a hold. He dragged the thrashing boy into the vehicle and tossed him inside and then slipped in as well. " _Drive_."

Ryker recovered, launching himself at Iason with fists ready to hurt but then received a harsh hit to his face. He fell to the floor, his vision going blurry before going dark.

—

Riki stormed into the room, ceasing as he saw Iason tending to a wound he received from the trunk. "Fuck," he swore, approaching the blonde. He observed the wound. "What did he do to you? Why did you let him out?"

"Groceries," Iason answered. "And he slammed the trunk door down on my head."

A wave of fury pooled within the mongrel's veins at the thought of Iason being harmed. Things weren't like the way they used to be. After dying together, Riki had come to accept Iason and now wanted to live the life they never had. But Ryker appeared to be doing what he would have done before they had accepted each other. "I'll beat his ass..."

Iason wrapped his arms around Riki, planting a kiss upon his forehead. "No," he denied. "You're all he has to trust. You can't break your bond due to my arrival. He will accept me slowly, but you need to show him that it's safe to do so."

Riki sighed, embracing the blonde. "Fine, I won't whip his ass this time," he agreed. "But if he does it again I'm beating sense into him."

"He's your brother, Riki," Iason scolded. "Just pretend it never happened."

Riki snorted. "Yeah, that'll be easy since he won't come out of his room now." He shook his head. "I'll have to tell Pops that neither of us will be making the night shift."

Iason gently rubbed Riki's back, trying to calm his lover down. "Then if you're free, would you like to help me make dinner?"

"I guess," Riki sighed. "I am _really_ fucking hungry."

"Wonderful," Iason purred, kissing the tanned nape in the spot and way he knew Riki liked. "I have the perfect menu for dinner for two. And then we can have a relaxing night together. Does that sound good?"

"Fuck yes," he agreed, exhausted from work and stress.

"I learned a very useful massaging technique," Iason revealed, groping Riki's ass teasingly. "They say it can remove tension permanently and extend your life if done regularly. Are you interested in trying it? I noticed you're looking a bit stiff in your back and shoulders. Is it because of work?"

"Yeah, I'd...like that," Riki breathed, shivering from the closeness and anticipation of Iason touching him. He was also very eager to see if Iason could actually massage his muscles as he couldn't afford to ever have a professional do it. It filled him with a sense of happiness to have Iason so concerned about his well being and his relationship with Ryker.

Iason really had changed since death had separated them.

—

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
